King of All Monsters
by Writing1sLife
Summary: They are coming. Make your peace. Pray to whatever gods you believe. Kings, queens, and others, are fighting for who shall have dominion. Whoever wins...they shall determine the fate of everything.
1. Chapter 1

King of Monsters

Four years ago, the Earth was shown that there are things and powers much greater than themselves that walk this planet's surface. Years ago, in the 1950s, they discovered the "god" of this ancient and incredible time when man did not exist; and in 2014, the city of San Francisco, this "god" and a pair of "demons" clashed together fighting to determine the fate of this world.

Arrogant fools that we were, we tried to intervene and bring our might to bear against them. Nothing worked. They are invincible against our might and our silly governments who will never stop arguing about what should be done. And all the while that we try to figure out what to do, they shall simply gaze at each other and see one thing: the enemy. There is a self-proclaimed "king" of these "monsters" as we have labeled them, but what if suddenly there were those who could threaten to slay the king and take his place?

Rumor has it, they have found others who might be able to kill him. There is one man who states that this "Godzilla" is invincible. This is foolishness. I am convinced there is another king out there and that he will contest the current one for the right to reign over this world. And when kings clash, all that we pitiful mortals can do is make our peace for we are nothing before them.

Kings, queens, and those who seek power that they have. When these forces collide…we shall simply be in the way. Pray to God if you believe in him, pray to whoever. Make your peace for they are coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Only One Way

 _This letter is a letter of apology. I write this to my daughter, my husband, my family. I already know that I shall be condemned. I already know that I shall be deemed a fool, insane, mad, and other misplaced words. I accept whatever they believe of me. It is the truth. I shall make this a reality no matter the cost unto myself._

 _To my daughter, I pray that I leave you a better one that those before me and with me would. I pray that you can understand my choices, my actions. If you don't, I shall accept that to, for you will see in time the truth of my actions. Everything I do is but for one purpose: that you may live. I look out the window and see a hopeless world, one that cannot begin to save itself because it is blind. This world only asks for a savior when there is a threat. It is a constant patter that must be broken. Humanity must come to understand that in order to be saved, we must accept the powers that actually rule this world. Understand that I love you and my love for you is what drives me even now. I love you and am fighting for you my heart and life._

 _To my husband, I hope you can find it within you to somehow understand. I know you shall think wrongly of me because it is what others would persuade you to think. You do not see the world as I do. You also do not think of our daughter as I do. What is meant to come shall come and I intend to ensure that it does. It simply must be if we are to put everything right. Our government, our figures of authority, shall waste time debating and striving to come to a unified decision and course of action. By the time they do so it shall already be too late. The time to act is now. Think of my actions what you will, for I have already given myself up for dead. I do not expect that I shall live to see it end, but if I do, perhaps you shall have new vision and respect for this world. They are coming, and it is inevitable._

 _To all others who may find this, I am going to find them all. I am going to ensure that they wake up. I have to make this happen. What you believe or think, I am unable to permit myself to care for. The mass extinction that we always feared has arrived and we are the cause of it all. We are the disease, and the champions that shall fight the plague must be found, and they will be._

 _Signed,  
Dr. Emma Russell_


	3. Chapter 3

Suspicion?

"Just tell us when."

"But of course." The call disconnected. The plans were resting upon the table. This was most a fascinating thing; a potential means of changing everything. And it was perfect that the source of it was a troubled and misunderstood one. Everything would be in place, and once it was…

There were those who saw one face and that was just what was desired. The truth was something far different. Yes, far different.


	4. Chapter 4

Voices

It was the breaking point. Everything was just sheer desperation now. She needed… help. Yes, help… but from who? Was there anyone who could help now?

…There it was. The communications array was waiting for her. She had seen her mother use something like this, and besides that, she was a smart girl, she could figure it out. A storm was raging outside the building. Lightning and thunder booming all around.

She pressed the button. "Hello?" she said into the mike. "H-hello? I…I am trying to reach… N.E.S.T." Bzzznnnn. Click. "Is anyone there?" Click. Bnnnnnnnnn. Click. "Hello? Please. Someone… I need to speak with someone…!"

Nothing but silence, and then… It become so overwhelming she had to cover her ears and _still_ she could hear them. Voices… so many… all screaming and yelling with one accord…


	5. Chapter 5

Of Gods, Kings, Queens, & Monsters

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa stared at the floor and twisted the knob on his watch. It was stopped. On August 6th, 1945, 8:15 am; the day of Hiroshima. It was originally the property of Eiji Serizawa, his father, who was present on the day the bomb fell, and the first to see… to see the deeper consequences of the conflict.

 **. . . . . .**

On the day of the explosion his father was _in_ the city. The one and only concern he had possessed was the finding of his family. His wife was no more and never found. Ishiro himself, not but a baby, was mercifully found unscathed by his dad. But the discovery of him was the first of two discoveries that day. Upon that day, Eiji Serizawa laid eyes upon what he called, "A monster brought forth by our monstrosity." The falling of the atomic bomb caused something to stir that had been undisturbed until the day man released a power that he thought new…but had its roots in the ancient past that exceeded even the dinosaurs.

Before the dinosaurs, there were the creatures man would come to name MUTOs. They were Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms; once the rulers of a planet coated in radiation, and their whole existence revolved around it. Lesser creatures fed off of the radiation in various ways to sustain and propagate themselves. Standing above them, was an alpha predator that preyed upon the very beings that were parasitic in nature: Gojira. Gojira, a combination of the Japanese words for "whale" and "gorilla", and a title that fit within the legends of a sea monster that lurked in the ocean depths.

Serizawa's father lived to see the Iron Curtain descend, and his people struggle to heal from the wrath of the Americans. He was also a key instrument into the founding of the organization named Monarch. Founded in secrecy in 1946, Serizawa's attention was drawn to strange attacks upon nuclear power plants and other sites that contained radiation. The first of the parasitic MUTOs ever witnessed by man was attacking, but it never stayed for long. Every time, _every_ time, something large and like a lizard, according to witnesses, would drive it away.

On Guam in 1950, the name Gojira came up for the very first time. Eiji was fascinated by the "lizard that walks like a man" and a "giant bat with wings like a dragon." The first MUTO was named Shinomura, literally in Japanese "Swarm of Death", owing to its hive-minded nature and ability to multiply into massive super colonies with nothing more than pure exposure to radiation. The atomic bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki were what lured the last remaining one of its species to the surface of the world man now lived upon. The radiation was ultimately what it sought to continue growing and expanding as per its life cycle, but Gojira was consistently interfering. The questions were difficult, if not impossible to answer, concerning both creatures.

Ultimately, a search for Gojira, in the first of the world's atomic submarines, failed to find the creature, despite its massive size. It was quite possible that they might have never even detected its presence, yet passed by it, nonetheless. The presence of something disturbing in man's world brought much debate, and both creatures were viewed with open hostility and skepticism from the military. If permission was given, then the atom bomb would be used to eradicate the threat they represented. Ishiro would learn nothing of these things until forty years later.

Operation: Lucky Dragon was laid and executed in the wake of a terrifying battle between the Shinomura and Gojira on Moansta Island. The creature was in two halves which joined together and proceeded to confront the alpha predator in a conflict that leveled the island and set it ablaze. One half of the Shinomura escaped back towards the ocean with Gojira pursuing it. All scientific tests confirmed the carcass of the one half to be slain; yet considered Gojira a threat alongside the parasite that needed to be eliminated. Serizawa's father objected stating that he should be permitted to simply kill the other Shinomura and then go back whence he came. The military cited it to be too risky and ordered the strongest atom bombs be set up in a trap for both creatures. The year was 1954 when the "nuclear test", so-called, was executed. The explosion incinerated the last living Shinomura, and Gojira was rising from the ocean on black and white film when detonation took place. Nothing was ever found, convincing the world that the creature was no more.

Monarch began to lose purpose in the absence of Gojira, and funding was cut in the time of the Vietnam war and presidency of Nixon. An expedition to an uncharted island would give Monarch's existence new purpose and meaning, but Ishiro Serizawa knew nothing of this incident for years. He was present for another incident in 2014. San Francisco became an apocalyptic battleground that showed the world that there were things far larger than man on this planet.

It was ignorance that worked against Monarch, the military, and nearly killed Gojira. The parasites that chose San Francisco as the sight for a nest were also responsible for the actual death of another creature that may have been of the same species or perhaps even related to Gojira. This actually served as a source of grief for Serizawa for it proved that Gojira could be defeated and killed, specifically when the battle against his mortal enemies turned against him. As a friend of his father's had warned, "We cannot even _begin_ to be ready for what's coming."

 **. . . . . .**

The present year was 2019, and Serizawa was beginning to feel like an ancient man, rather than simply old. His grief was beginning to grow as he observed a world that seemed to thrive upon debate and despised the thought of anything being more powerful than them, not to mention a mystery they could not solve. Gojira, or "Godzilla" as he was now called, was hailed by some as a hero and savior of San Francisco, if not the world. Others cried out that he should be eliminated for he was a threat and they could not tell when he would turn on humanity. Such raw emotion; it hurt to hear it. These people who spoke out so vehemently…did they truly understand that Gojira was more a force of nature rather than even a creature which walked the Earth as a lion might? Did they truly understand that he could not be blamed for his nature? Man never existed in the kind of world he inhabited. Gojira acted in ways man could never truly understand, and he answered unto a calling different from anything ever witnessed.

The government intended to debate the presence of his existence in their world and if he should be trusted. For that reason, Serizawa was enroute to a meeting of leaders to discuss Gojira and his fate. Monarch was split and torn apart on his presence… and the growing number of other survivors besides him from the "ancient" world.

He had heard rumors that in the time of the Vietnam War another "King" had been discovered on an uncharted island. He would continue to look into this unique creature named Kong. Right now, he was having to discuss the potential issue of the "titans" as they were now being labeled. There were more potential locations than had been five years previously. It was as if suddenly the world of the past was on the verge of exploding into the unsuspecting world of man. Monarch had grown; but had also accumulated a number of differing opinions and beliefs in the process. Now it was upon the verge of being placed completely in the hands of the military. Serizawa sighed and pocketed his watch as the plane landed. Had man learned anything from the terrible conflict that had all but wiped San Francisco clean from existence? Or had nothing changed? And what of the world Gojira inhabited? They knew so little of it. Was it possible that everything they thought they knew was still wrong? And was his return just a way of man being shown that he did not necessarily have control? Could he accept such a thing?


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen

(Earth. Unknown Past)

The heavens trembled and shook. Then the Earth rumbled from an unbelievable impact. A great cloud of smoke and ash arose from the volcano that had been the site of impact. Lava drowned the landscape in a tremendous radius. Flames consumed the oxygen in the air and poison sulfur choked the lungs of that which was not consumed.

A cry. Nearby survivors scattered. They fled in all directions. That which could fly fled across the sky yet found itself buffeted by the winds that began to pick up for miles in all directions. That which had feet, ran as they never had before, but the very ground began to betray them as dust and ash was blown with hurricane force into faces and cracks began to appear at random everywhere.

The sea began to retreat and was stirred by the wind, but a mightier force drug it back before propelling it before a tremendous form that crashed upon the land with incredible fury. A massive, reptilian form rose dripping upon the ravaged ground and began to take booming footsteps towards the impact site.

The dust and ashes swirled in a thickening cloud as lightning flashed across the heavens. A massive form could be detected in the cloud. A high-pitched cry sounded, one that seemed to be as if it emanated from a number of voices. A number of eyes flashed into view amidst the swirling cloud.

They locked with the adversary upon the beach. Then the two sides charged. The noise of the shattered elemental mountain blended together with the sounds of battle and cries of the combatants. Everything in the sea, sky, and earth fled knowing that whichever one was the victor, they would perish if they stayed.

They must run, they must flee; for this was a battle of kings. A battle of kings is not that which lesser things dare to become trapped in.


	7. Chapter 7

Execute

He had been many things in his life. He had seen good things, and he had seen bad things. It was the bad that now held sway on his life. He had fought in wars and conflict. He had born witness to things which had crippled his faith in belief in the better parts of humanity.

They would never change. So, he changed instead; and he found a new purpose to bring to the world. And it would experience the change he desired whether it was approved of or not. It mattered not to him what they thought or believed. He was beyond the ability to care. He was hollow and empty now, devoid of the ability to care. He was dead in certain respects, and the living parts of him existed only to bring about what he desired now.

He sat there staring emotionlessly at the sun. The objective was out there. The question of where was not too difficult. He merely awaited the call. His second actually. This second call would be that which set the first domino tilting. And then the next would begin. He was simply waiting.

The phone rang. His hand calmly and slowly picked it up. "We have eyes on the target. Enroute now. Live feed observation shall continue on towards destination. Awaiting your confirmation sir."

"Confirmation given. Execute."


	8. Chapter 8

Disturbance

(Unknown)

The domain was quiet. Had been for some time now. It was welcome after everything that had happened. Time was needed; time to heal and regain strength. Nature was at peace; the balance of everything moved and flowed like the currents of a river and the wind on a day upon a farm with the sun shining warmly upon the earth.

Sleep. Deep, warm, dreamless sleep enfolded the mind and body. It rubbed all over and calmed better than the smoothest of hands or the softest of breezes. Old wounds and new, all closed and healed, mind refreshed, body whole and complete.

What? A disturbance. But there was always a- It came back stronger. Eyes snapped open with a growl. Not a disturbance. Something worse. The Earth carried a dark feeling. The waters ran with the most horrible and chilling of sensations. No cold could equal this feeling. A tipping of the scales, a presence that did not belong. The calm, the equilibrium, the peace… it all shattered like glass. Nature's wrath began to stir along with that of another.


End file.
